Don't Cry Over Spilled Coffee
by danandphileverybody
Summary: In which a fan meets Dan Howell at Starbucks at Christmastime and an epic love story evolves (lol jk). Multi-chapter, possibly 10? First FanFic :)) I will upload whenever I finish chapter which may be very irregularly because I get really bad writer's block...oops :/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started when I was sitting in Starbucks with my best friend, Taylor. We were drinking our coffees and having a catch-up. It was only a week until Christmas and we hadn't seen each other since October. It was really hard to find time to see her now that we went to different universities, but we always talked online if we couldn't meet up. We had a lot in common, but a big one was the fact that we both absolutely adored YouTubers. Geeks? Well, yes, we were.

Then came the most ridiculous moment ever. It was crazy. I couldn't believe my own eyes. Just as we were chatting, a boy walking in. He was tall with short dark hair. His side fringe swept across his pale face. We recognised him instantly. Taylor turned to me wide eyed, "Oh. My. God." She whispered.

"Ok, Ok. Let's stay calm and just ask for a picture with him, yeah?" I held my phone up, the butterflies in my stomach having a party.

Taylor nodded, grinning. We walked over and I thought I should probably speak, Taylor would most likely faint, "Um, hi Dan. We're huge, well…Danosaurs. Could we get a picture with you?" I realised it sounded cringey, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Dan laughed a little, but not like he was making fun of us, more like he thought it was cute to find fans in Starbucks, "Sure." He took my phone and held it above us to take a picture.

"Thank you!" Taylor squealed.

"Tay…" I was slightly embarrassed now. I didn't want to seem OTT fangirly.

Dan smiled, "No problem." His voice sounded even better in real life.

Taylor left soon after, promising me to meet up soon. I sat on my own at the table for a while, secretly watching Dan order a coffee and sit by the window next to the door. I decided to stop sitting like a loner/stalker and walked out with my half-drunk coffee, which I (thank God) had ordered to go. The disaster struck. I tried to get out the swingy door (I hate them!), but it swung back and knocked my coffee out of my hand and all over my top and hair. I swore to myself under my breath, but at least it wasn't too hot. I panicked, watching my shirt turn see-through, but then I felt large, warm hands on my back, heat flowing even through my thick coat.

"Are you ok?" It was Dan. Dan Howell was practically hugging me and asking me if I was ok.

"Um, yeah. Thanks."

A member of staff came over and cleared up the mess, while Dan turned me around and said softly, "Do you want me to buy you another one?"

I did. I really did, "Oh, no. Don't worry about it."

"No, I want to. Anything for a Danosaur." He assured gently and grinned.

"Ok, if you insist." I giggled.

"Good, what will it be?" He smiled. He had such a beautiful smile.

"A…skinny vanilla latte, please."

"A skinny vanilla for a skinny vanilla." He winked. I practically died, "Sh*t, that didn't work. Sorry, I saw it on Tumblr, but…you're brunette!" He put his head in his hands.

"Don't worry." I laughed.

He really wasn't good with human interaction. But God, I loved it.

He came back a couple of minutes later with my coffee, and asked me to sit with him. I thanked him and said yes.

"Nice jumper." I commented on his trademark nebula sweatshirt. I absolutely loved it, I even wanted one myself.

"Thanks, my grandma got it for me." I resisted the urge to say that I knew, I had seen it on his Instagram, "Waaaiit. That was sarcastic, wasn't it? For a very sarcastic person, I'm really bad at telling when people are being sarcastic."

"No, no! I really do like it." I smiled, and he smiled back instantly. I genuinely thought I was going to faint.

We chatted surprisingly non-awkwardly for about twenty minutes. He was even sweeter than I ever imagined him to be.

"Come on then - let's go." He picked up his coat.

"Um…" I was seriously confused. What was he talking about? We weren't going to the same place.

"You don't seriously expect me to let you walk around London looking like that, do you?" He looked my wet hair and t-shirt up and down, "Not that you look bad! I mean, my and Phil's apartment is just across the street."

"Are you asking me to come back to your flat with you?" I was seriously beginning to hyperventilate.

"Yeah…unless you don't want to…" he mused.

"No! No, I mean, I just -" I stumbled across my words.

He laughed, "Let's go, then."

I awkwardly shuffled out into the cold London air after him.

"By the way, I never got your name?" He turned around.

"Jamie." That was so dull. I wished it was Clara or Rose or something really pretty.

"Jamie," he repeated, "that's cute."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Phil! I'm home!" Dan shouted after he closed the door behind us. They really were like an old married couple. Except, you know, not married. It was like living a dream, I recognised the hallway from videos and everything!

"Good, I was just wondering where you'd got to, I thought you were only getting a coffee to go -" I heard Phil's voice coming from the kitchen, but when he appeared he stopped dead. He was only wearing boxers.

"For Christ's sake, Phil!" Dan exclaimed.

Phil looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, "You didn't tell me you'd have…company."

"It's alright, she's a fan. She just spilt her coffee at Starbucks." I put my head in my hands, not a good first impression.

"How is that supposed to make anything better?!" He yelled, "Sorry, nice to meet you…I'll just be off." He smiled at me then scooted off upstairs.

"Sorry about…him." Dan motioned upstairs.

"Not a problem." I smiled, laughing at the fact that this was what a lot of girls really wanted to see.

"Yeah, um. That's probably not what you'd think of as a bad thing. So, this is my - our - humble abode, see here is the -"

"I've kind of, already…" I awkwardly interrupted him.

"Of course you have. I keep forgetting that. So you just make yourself at home - though not too much at home while I get you something dry to wear." Dan pointed out the living room and went up to his room.

I went and sat down on the sofa, just realising that Dan was going to give me some of _his_ clothes to wear. Oh my Holy Lord. He came down two minutes later with (a fully clothed) Phil and a Captain America sweater.

I took it and went upstairs to put it on top of my jeans, shoving my wet t-shirt into my bag. It was really big on me, but I quite liked it. I loved the idea that Dan's bare skin was pressed against this once, just like mine was then.

When I came back down, Dan and Phil were sitting on the sofa, and I had to pinch myself just to make sure this was real.

"Hey," Phil stood up, "sorry about earlier, pleasure to meet you Jamie."

Dan had obviously filled him in on the situation whilst I was changing.

"Hey, it suits you! I thought it might." Dan grinned cheekily.

I struck a pose and they both laughed. Right around then we realised it was only 11am and we had about ten hours to fill.

"So, Phil, shall we show Jamie _our_ way around London?" Dan asked his best friend.

"We shall, shall we vlog it?" Phil asked.

"We shall." I joined in, letting them know that I didn't mind being in a video, in fact it was pretty much my life's goal.

They both grinned like kids in a sweet shop.

After walking around London with them for hours, them giving me their hilarious guided tour of their favourite shops, cafés and sights (which I already knew because I lived in London), they took me to get a milkshake at ShakeAway, arguably the best milkshake place in all of the universe. And that's when it started to snow. We were sitting outside on a bench, freezing our butts off because Dan was too socially awkward to find us a place to eat inside. Dan touched the flakes of snow in my hair, laughing, "Bit early!"

Usually we would only get snow in January and February.

He got out the camera and pointed it away from us, then turned it around, just like he had with most of the other shots, "So, it's just started snowing. I think we should probably start getting home, because as romantically clichéd as this, it's bloody freezing!"

Phil nodded and we began trekking back to their apartment. For about two minutes when we decided it was too cold and took the tube. There was a bus stop closer than an underground station, but neither of them liked going on buses if they could possibly avoid it. I honestly did not know how they survived in London.

When we got back to their apartment, Phil suggested we play video games, and I agreed, even though I was really bad at them and would embarrass myself a lot. Luckily they picked some Mario adventure or something so I wasn't too bad. Dan filmed a bit then took his camera upstairs to edit, leaving me alone with Phil.

"Someone _liiikes_ you." Phil laughed, still looking at the TV.

"What?" I pressed the pause button.

He looked at me knowingly, "Oh come on, he doesn't bring every girl he meets home."

"I don't know what you're -"

"Dan." He explained.

"I really don't think he…" I trailed off. This was impossible. Dan Howell did not like _me._

"Just…watch out. No one knows him better than me. Except maybe his mother." Phil laughed.

Dan came down a few minutes later, "Did you guys realise the time? I didn't even notice it was -"

"Oh my God!" I cut him off, looking at my watch, "I should really be getting home, it's 9:30 and if I don't have dinner very soon it really will be too late. Thank you guys so much!" I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"Hey wait a second," Dan touched my arm gently, "I'm not letting you go home now. It's pitch black, freezing cold and really slippery out there. Please, stay here tonight. I'll get the sofa bed out upstairs."

"Oh, no don't bother. I'll be fine. You two have already done so much." I shook my head, though I desperately wanted to sleep over here.

"It's not a problem, honest." Dan assured.

"It really isn't. It would be cool actually." Phil piped up.

"Well, it seems you guys have given me no choice. Thanks!" I laughed.

"Good. I'll get dinner on the go." Dan smiled and went into the kitchen.

"See?" Phil asked.

"That was just because of the snow. It doesn't mean anything." I persisted.

Phil 'mmm-hmmed' unbelievingly. Surely he wasn't right, was he? The thought that Dan Howell might like - really like - me made me want to laugh. It was ridiculous. It was _Dan._ All the same, I hoped it was true.

I sat on the sofa, looking like I was watching Phil scroll through his Tumblr, but really I was just blankly staring and thinking about what might happen if he was right. Before I knew it, Dan came in with bowls of chicken stir-fry for each of us. Phil put his laptop aside and we all dug in. Wow, it was really good.

"You make this?" I asked Dan.

He nodded cockily. I raised my eyebrows to show him not to get too happy about it. The corners of his lips started to turn up.

"So what do you guys usually do in the evenings?" I questioned.

"We internet." Phil replied sinisterly, then laughed.

After about an hour of 'interneting' and showing me their editing, Dan gave me big t-shirt to wear to bed, and left me alone. I was sleeping in the room at the top on the sofa bed, by their computer. I could just imagine Dan sitting there, editing videos and looking through Tumblr.

I took off my jeans and Dan's sweatshirt and pulled his t-shirt over my head. It was like a dress on me, but I liked it. I slipped into bed and lay there, dreaming of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone singing very loudly and very off-key. I wondered for a minute whether they were get dressed before or after breakfast people. I came to the conclusion it was after, fixed my hair and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Phil was flipping a pancake and singing 'White Christmas' and Dan was getting syrup out of the cupboard.

"Um," I laughed, "What?"

"Phil! I told you you'd wake her!" Dan said, then turned to me, "Sorry. You sleep ok?"

"Yes, thanks. Why is Phil singing 'White Christmas'?"

"Haven't you seen?" He pointed out of the window.

Everything was completely white, and it looked quite thick too, at least five inches, "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, just don't say something cheesy and horrible like 'It's just like God has draped a white blanket over the Earth.'" Dan mimicked a girl's voice.

I laughed.

"Pancakes anyone?" Phil offered.

"Me!" Dan and I yelled simultaneously.

"Ladies first." Phil laid the pancake on my plate and I sat down and covered it in syrup.

Dan stared at me wide eyed.

"What?" I fake-pouted, "Girls can't eat?"

He smiled a perfect smile, little dimples appearing. His head moved a little, but his eyes stayed focused one mine.

"Sorry to interrupted your intimate moment," Phil smirked, "but pancake, Dan?"

Dan looked away quickly to move his knife and fork away from the plate as Phil gave him the pancake. I felt a little deflated, but as soon as Phil turned around, Dan turned to me and winked. I went scarlet.

After breakfast we all put on our warmest clothes and went out in the snow. We made snow angels in the street, had a snowball fight and made the biggest snowman I had ever made in my life. We ran around and danced in the falling snow, and I completely forgot that these people were like major celebrities to me, they just felt like my best friends.

Eventually it wasn't really fun anymore, it was just cold. We went back to the apartment, switched on Christmas music and danced around the living room. I wasn't embarrassed at all, it was like I'd known them for years. Dan really could not dance for anything, but all our dancing was fairly bad. At about four o'clock we settled down and started watching crappy Christmas TV. My phone started ringing, so I took the call in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jamie."

"Mum?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Well, hi! Merry Nearly Christmas!"

"Thanks. Where are you?"

"I'm, um, staying with some friends."

"Oh, ok. I've got some bad news, honey."

"What? What's happened."

"Well, it was Charlie. You see, the snow wasn't bad at all in Devon. It was a bit icy, but that was all."

"Yes?" I was starting to panic. I sat down on a stool. Charlie had been my best friend from the age of 3 up until now, even when I was friends with Taylor and other people.

"Charlie went out on his bike. His motor bike, that is. He skidded off the road and…I'm so sorry sweetie. He passed away."

I was in complete shock, "Thank you for telling me." I replied emptily an hung up the phone. Charlie was only my age. Sure, he was a daredevil, but he never got caught, never got hurt. This couldn't be happening. I broke down crying as soon as I realised it was.

Dan came in about five minutes later and asked what had happened. I told him everything. He didn't say anything, he just pulled up a stool next to me, and rested my head on his shoulder, stroking my hair gently. I was vaguely aware that Phil came in at some point, but Dan said it was better to leave. Some time or another we must have moved onto the sofa, because soon I had my legs along the couch, my head resting in Dan's lap, him still stroking my hair. We must have stayed like that for a long time, because I fell half asleep, and when I woke up it was nine thirty.

Dan said I couldn't go home like this and I should just stay one more night. So we all decided to go to bed early.

I lay in bed for about half an hour, but it just made me feel cold and lonely. I longed for his arms around me, I needed him.

"Dan," I whispered, knocking on his door. He opened it a few seconds later, "I can't…I can't -" I collapsed into his chest.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" He asked softly.

It seemed so early, but yet it wasn't. Ok, I hadn't known him for very long, but I knew what I felt, and I could sense he felt it too. Anyway, it was strictly no funny business.

I guess he felt me nodding, because he lead me over to his bed, the bed I had seen in his videos, the bed I had longed to be in so many times, and suddenly I was there. We both faced the same way, so he was spooning me from behind, his top arm draped over me. I stayed like that for a little while, then turned around to face him.

"Dan," I said so gently it was barely audible. His deep brown eyes locked with mine. I reached up ever so slowly, and gently placed my fingers on his neck. He didn't even flinch. Every Danosaur everywhere would know he hated being touched on his neck. He smiled gently and I smiled back. It was the most incredible feeling in the word to knowhe didn't mind it, or even _liked _it, when I did it. I buried my head deep in his chest, and he pulled me closer. I wrapped my top leg around his and fell into the most peaceful sleep I had ever had.


End file.
